Most vehicles, such as automobiles, have various remote devices and vehicle systems that communicate with one another over networks or communication channels. For instance, communication channels such as wired communication busses allow electronic control modules, devices, vehicle actuators, sensors, or vehicle subsystems on the communication bus to communicate with one another within a vehicle. In addition, the network may be a wireless network in which devices on the network communicate with one another wirelessly. As wireless networks are used more frequently in vehicle subsystems, the reliability and security of these communication busses becomes essential.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for securing and authenticating networks on a vehicle. Other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.